


Intersection

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou mempertanyakan keadaan, Daichi tak merasa harus menunjukan loyalitasnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted wattpad, dengan username yang sama.

Dia bersumpah tak ada niat buruk di balik ucapannya. Tetsurou hanya menyatakan apa yang ia tahu sama-sama mereka inginkan.

 

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang awalnya Tetsurou pikir.

 

Tetap saja, tetap saja pemuda di hadapannya menunduk, begitu terluka, begitu tersakiti. Sawamura Daichi bukan sosok yang lemah—sebatas itu Tetsurou tahu. Pemahaman itu tertanam dalam kepalanya sekian bulan sejak mereka bertemu. Setahun hubungan mereka hanya menguatkan pendapatnya. Daichi sangat kokoh, keras kepala, tangguh. Ia bisa mengendalikan Tetsurou—juga Bokuto, ketika Akaashi sedang absen—tentu saja Daichi tidak boleh mudah goyah.

 

Satu kalimat dari Tetsurou bisa membuat gagak yang begitu garang itu tampak rapuh. Ia membuat si pemuda tampak _hilang_ , seolah jangkar yang mengikatnya terlepas dan kini dirinya berada di tengah lautan. Satu kalimat sederhana, namun Tetsurou dapat melihat fondasi Daichi mengeropos dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai menara megahnya runtuh.

 

(Ia ingin menggenggam jemari sang kekasih; menguatkannya dan berjanji bahwa pemuda itu takkan sendirian. Tapi Daichi tak sebodoh itu, ia tahu kebohongan bahkan sebelum Tetsurou membuka mulutnya.)

 

Daichi tak menatap matanya. Mantan kapten Karasuno itu hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tak acuh. Ada anggukan kecil yang diberikan sebelum Sawamura muda bangkit dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Tetsurou dengan irisan luka yang terbakar, tersakiti meskipun ia tahu dirinya lah yang melukai. Dan Tetsurou menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Hanya karena mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing bukan berarti Daichi tak lagi mencintainya. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak mencoba memperbaiki apa yang mereka miliki?

 

Kini, Tetsurou hanya ingin menarik kembali tiga kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

 

"Daichi, ayo kita putus."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Mengendap masuk) Konnichiwa!
> 
> Etto... Fic pertama di fandom Haikyuu!!, kenapa pula isinya begini :") Udah pendek, angst pula... Tapi ya sudahlah :")  
> Rena disini! Sebenernya bukan orang baru di fandom ini, tapi saya lebih suka menikmati karya orang. Baru kali ini ngepost fic, padahal sebenernya di komputer ada beberapa yang mulai berdebu.
> 
> Yoroshiku ne, minna ^^


End file.
